


Watch Out for Those Eyes

by ak_kriegs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_kriegs/pseuds/ak_kriegs
Summary: Lena first meets Kara when she's corrupted by the redk. When she meets Kara for the second time, that night is all she can remember, but does Kara remember?





	1. Chapter 1

The club is dark and crowded, a thin layer of smoke leaving the whole room hazy. The bass pounds in her chest, deep and strong, keeping her grounded to the stool she's on, helping her glare away any man who dares to come close.

Lena Luthor sits alone, secluded in her own world of flashing lights and whiskey on ice, clutching at the edge of the bar hard enough that when she looks down, sure enough, her knuckles are white. Jess had suggested she do something, _anything_ , to relax, to take away some of the stress that moving to National City had caused. Lena had been hesitant, had tried to convince Jess that it was nothing, that _no, Jess, it's not the company, it's not the move, I'll be fine_. Jess was relentless, staying on with her suggestion to just _let go_ and Lena finally caved, finally gave Jess a sigh and smiled softly, saying, “If it makes you feel better, Jess, then I'll do it.”

Jess had smiled triumphantly and gave Lena a small list, a total of five names listed on the paper. “Three bars and two clubs,” she had said. “Take your pick.” She left after that, leaving Lena with a grin and a reminder of a meeting.

So here Lena sits, hot and mildly uncomfortable, watching the bartender across the counter work quickly but steadily, her hands never stuttering. She glances up when the room seems to go silent despite the booming music, looking around at the others, noticing their gazes all pointed in the same direction. Curious about the cause of the sudden lull in voices she also looks the same way, breath catching in her throat at the sight of a blonde beauty, hair cascading down her back, glasses perched delicately on her nose, and a black dress hugging her body. The woman looks up and locks eyes with Lena, smirking in a way that has Lena shivering in her seat even as her body grows warmer.

The bartender hums and Lena turns back, giving the woman a questioning look. “Problem?”

“Never seen her in here before,” she responds, sliding to stand in front of Lena, slinging a rag over her shoulder. “Generally people here are regulars.” She smirks and points at Lena. “Besides you and the new bombshell.”

Lena frowns and shakes her head. The bartender walks off to tend to other customers and Lena bows her head, grumbling to herself quietly. She finishes her drink minutes later and drops the glass to the counter, startling slightly when a voice meets her ear.

“Next one's on me.”

Lena turns her head so fast that her neck cracks and she winces internally, looking up at the newcomer. “And if I decline?”

The woman laughs, low and raspy, and leans against the bar, close enough that Lena can make out tiny specks of red in her blue eyes, peaking her curiosity even more. “Then I'll keep offering. Even a beauty like you has to give in at some point.”

Lena only stares at her, eyebrow raised, lips set in a thin line. “That's-”

“Persistent,” the woman says.

“I was going to say ‘annoying,’ but to each their own.” Lena winks at the blonde and turns back around, signaling to the bartender for another drink.

The blonde, however, doesn't leave, but instead chooses to pull a stool up next to Lena and sit down, body turned to fully face the raven haired woman. She only watches at first, staring down any man when they come near.

Lena glances at her briefly, straightening when she notices the dark gaze the stranger holds. She shifts and twists the stool she's on, levelling the blonde with a hard stare. “Is there something you need?”

The blonde grins, giving Lena a look that has her body humming, causes her breath to catch in her throat. “I _need_ you to dance with me,” she says.

Lena rolls her eyes and takes a long sip from her glass, taking a minute to debate with herself. When she looks back up the blue eyed beauty is watching her closely, a hand extended between their bodies.

“Shall we?”

Lena knocks back the rest of her drink and slides her hand into the woman's, dropping to her feet and following her out to the dance floor. At first she can only watch, eyes glued to the woman's hips, following her every move with a raised eyebrow. The woman looks at Lena and cocks her head to the side, moving to put a hand on Lena’s shoulder and spin her, tugging lightly, bringing her front flush with Lena’s back. Lena stiffens but then relaxes, shivering when the woman reaches down and tangles their hands together.

“Kara,” is murmured next to her ear, the warm breath causing her to shiver again.

“Pardon?” Lena asks, tilting her head back to rest on the woman's- Kara's- shoulder.

“My name is Kara.” Her eyes are even bluer up close, Lena realizes, and she bites her lip.

“Lena,” She breathes. “Mine is Lena.”

Kara smiles and starts to move, watching as Lena seems to remember what she's currently doing and turns her head back, falling into the movement of Kara's hips easily. They dance for what feels like hours to Lena, only changing the way they dance when the song changes. She mutters a curse when she's spun back around, eyes zeroing in on Kara's dark smile, the flecks of red in her blue eyes, glancing down at the hands gripping her hips.

They fall into another rhythm, Lena’s breathing going shallow when Kara slides a leg between hers and shifts her own position, manoeuvring in a way that places Lena’s leg between hers as well. Lena inhales sharply and watches Kara's leg move, groaning when Kara moves and it connects with her center. Lena tears her gaze away from Kara's leg and looks up at Kara's face, heart stopping at the blackness of the woman's eyes.

“What do you say to getting out of here?” Kara asks, lifting a hand to tangle her fingers into Lena’s hair. “We could have a lot more fun in private.” She pulls Lena's head back and leans down, smirking at the shorter woman's moan when her lips connect with her neck.

Lena’s nod is quick and she lets Kara take her hand, lets her lead her off the dance floor and towards the club's doors. “My apartment,” she breathes, pulling slightly on Kara's hand. “Not far.”

Kara turns back and raises an eyebrow. “Lead the way.”

\-      -       -

Lena’s apartment is bare, the white walls glaring harshly when she opens the door, the light from the hallway outside almost too much against the stark white. She steps inside and watches Kara follow, relaxing a bit when the door clicks shut. Kara turns and grins at her, reaching forward to grasp at her shirt and pull her forward.

Their lips meet in a rushed fury and Lena stumbles, gasping out loudly when Kara bends and picks her up, moving backward to slam Lena’s back against the door. Kara pulls back and drops her mouth to Lena’s neck, biting none too softly, pressing her smug smirk against Lena’s throat.

“Bedroom?” Lena asks, clutching at Kara's shoulder.

Kara nods and pulls Lena off the wall, listening to her whispered directions, dropping the woman to the bed when they enter her bedroom. She watches Lena move on the bed, her raven hair splayed out behind her, green eyes darkened to the point that they're black.

They undress each other slowly, Lena sitting up to kiss a line down Kara's stomach once her dress is dropped, looking up at her under dark eyelashes. Kara's gaze has only darkened, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. She presses a hand to Lena’s naked chest and pushes, crawling up the bed as Lena moves back.

Kara nudges Lena’s legs apart and settles between them, her elbows resting on either side of Lena’s head. “Has anyone ever told you that your body is a canvas, Lena?” she whispers, attaching her lips to swell of her breast.

“No,” Lena murmurs, digging her nails into Kara's shoulder. “Never.”

“Your body is a canvas, Lena” Kara says, lifting her head to look Lena in the eye, “and it deserves to be painted on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long to be posted! I've had so much going on, from speeches to tests to final exams. I intended for this to be up about a week ago, but I'd been studying and completely forgot. As far as chapters go, this isn't the best, but thank you for patiently waiting. Enjoy!

When Lena wakes the next morning her bed is empty, the space beside her cold. She lays for a few moments before she climbs out of bed, shivering violently at the cold air hitting her body. Her balcony door stands open, the light rain outside making her relax, the soft sound if it comforting. After shutting the doors she slowly makes her way to her bathroom, trying to remember through the haze of sleep if she had gotten up in the middle of the night to open the door, but can only manage to pull a blank, instead images of blue eyes fading even further into red and strong arms coming to mind.

Lena stares at herself in her bathroom mirror, fingers absentmindedly tracing over the bruises left covering her body. “ _Your body is a canvas, Lena, and it deserves to be painted on_.”

_Painted on, indeed_ , she thinks.

With a small frown and a shake of head head she steps into her shower, sighing gratefully as the hot water beats down on her. Her shower seems to come to an end quickly, and as Lena hurries into her closet to dress before she freezes she thinks back, barely able to recall feeling the bed shift as Kara got up, but remembers the quickly fading memory of Kara standing at the foot of the bed, watching her silently, red eyes the only truly visible part of her.

She can vaguely remember Kara muttering something, quick and almost inaudible, in a language she didn't recognize, remembers hearing a soft, “Sleep. In the morning it won't matter that I was ever here,” before she drifted back off, wrapped up in her sheets, too warm and too tired to question the beautiful stranger.

Lena emerges from her closest fully dressed, heels dangling from one hand. She sits down at her vanity, looking at the smaller bruises coloring her neck. With a quiet laugh she sets to work, making sure she covers all spots of discoloration before she puts her makeup away, taking time after that to fix her hair, the bun sitting atop her head perfect, not a single hair out of place. After taking a moment to look herself over she slips her heels on and stands, making her way to her kitchen to gather her things for work. Her phone pings with a message from her driver and she nods to herself, slinging her bag over her shoulder and leaves her apartment, locking the door behind her.

The driver meets her at the front door and Lena smiles, thanking the man quietly when he opens the car door for her. He tells Lena about his grandchildren during the drive to L-Corp, laughing softly when Lena looks shocked at a certain tale.

“Mr-”

“Carl,” the man cuts in. “You're allowed to call me Carl, Miss Luthor.”

Lena blushes faintly. “Carl, would you mind stopping somewhere for coffee?”

Carl's responding smile is bright and not but five minutes later he's pulling to a stop, taking a minute to jot down Lena and Jess’s coffee orders, politely declining Lena's offer to buy him a cup as well before he climbs out of the car, rushing inside the small shop to escape the early morning chill. He's back outside in only a few moments, cups clasped tightly in his hands, head bowed against the slight shower falling from the sky. He hands the cups back to Lena when he slips inside the car, smiling happily at her through the rearview mirror.

“Sun will be back out early this afternoon,” Carl says. “And it will warm up a bit, too. Air will need to be turned on.”

Lena nods. “It was only a matter of time. Summer is coming quickly, Carl.”

The man smiles once again. “More time with the grandkids.”

“More stories.” Lena chuckles lightly. “I look forward to them.”

Carl laughs in return and leaves Lena to the silence, knowing her affinity to preparing herself for the day. He glances up throughout the drive to watch her, eyes softening when he catches her mumbling to herself, finger skimming down a paper she had pulled from her bag. He waits silently when he parks outside of L-Corp, nodding at the woman when she thanks him for waiting. Carl helps her out of the car and walks her inside, listening as Lena tells him to go home, saying she'll call him if she needs him. Carl grins and shakes Lena’s hand, wishing her a good day before he turns on his heel and walks back out.

Lena makes sure he pulls out of his parking spot safely before she makes her way further into L-Corp, greeting employees happily, smile only broadening when the elevator doors open to reveal Jess on the other side.

“Jess!” Lena says brightly. “Good morning! Did you have a good night?”

Jess freezes for a second before she nods in response. “Yes, a rather good one,” she says. “My dog and I spent the night cuddled up on the couch.” She looks Lena up and down and raises an eyebrow, accepting her cup of coffee when Lena steps onto the elevator. “Did _you_ have a good night?”

Lena smirks. “Yes, I did, but no need for details, I'm sure they'd only.. gross you out.”

Jess can only laugh, lifting a hand to Lena’s shoulder to squeeze it. “Well, I'm glad. You needed a night to yourself. _Badly_.”

Lena scoffs and waves a hand. “I was fine. But you didn't seem to think so.”

“Miss Luthor,” Jess says, turning to face Lena, “you fell asleep three times during a meeting, and L-Corp was the company presenting. You fell asleep at your own meeting.” Lena bites her lip and looks down, trying not to laugh. “This move has taken a bigger toll on you than you let on, and you can't deny it.”

Lena sighs and tilts her head to the side. “I guess you're right.” She puts a hand to her forehead and laughs softly. “And now that I've admitted that it's been hard, it's your turn.”

Jess nods. “It has been hard. But there's no one I’d rather move across the country with than you, Miss Luthor.”

Lena’s responding smile is bright and Jess can only return an equal one, bowing her head slightly when Lena tells her that she'll let her know if she needs her. As her office door falls shut behind Jess Lena sinks back into her chair, head hanging off the back of it. She stares at the white ceiling silently, mind racing with events for the day and half planned speeches, vision eventually blurring to the point that when she blinks them back into focus, tears slip quickly from the corners of her eyes.

With a final groan Lena straightens back up, glaring disdainfully at the stack of papers in front of her. After a sip of water and a glance at her watch Lena sets to work, slowly falling into a rhythm of _read, sign, flip, repeat, read, sign, flip, repeat._ Sinking fully into the monotonous task is nothing new, and before she knows it Jess is knocking at her door, saying something about a three o'clock meeting and the men waiting for her in a conference room a few floors down. Lena nods and stands, taking a minute to stretch and smooth her clothes down, smiling in greeting at Jess as she passes her out the hall. The sound of her heels tapping against the floor mixed with Jess filling her in on all she needs to know for her meeting calms Lena, and as soon as she enters the conference room her mind shifts, business mask falling into place, her lips set in her business smile, knowing that, to the men, she’s a lioness ready to pounce and tear their throats out.

After a few words with the men she sits, crossing her legs under the table and resting her hands on top of it. She can see the men gulp, feels the slight _fear_ radiating off of them and smirks to herself, thinking that if this meeting were a game, she'd have already scored, and the men are too scared to even move.

\- -

Later that night, too late for Jess’s liking, Lena finally makes her way home, not even bothering to turn on the lights in her apartment as she kicks her shoes off, falling into bed without giving changing her clothes a second thought. She pulls the blankets up and burrows underneath them, breathing deeply after only minutes. Her dreams are filled with blonde hair and strong arms, screamed curses and muttered praises, red eyes centered in it all.

Lena sleeps soundly, not knowing that across the city Kara is changing, the red in her eyes seeping even further, the sneer on her face dark, her fingers bruising as she picks Cat Grant up and drops her over the side of her balcony. Lena sleeps, not knowing that in the next few hours, the city's hero will go evil, eventually fighting her boss and her own sister, falling to the ground with tears in her eyes and a deep pain in her heart, scared- terrified- about what's happening to her. Lena doesn't know that Kara will break, that the woman will sob, scared that after everything she's lost, she'll end up losing her sister as well. Lena doesn't- may never know that- even after Kara has been cured, the red kryptonite gone from her body without a trace, she remembers. Kara remembers green eyes and dark hair, soft, creamy skin and quiet whines, fingers dragging down her back despite being able to leave any mark. Kara _remembers_ , and Lena doesn't know that it _hurts_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for waiting and being kind, it means a lot to me. Leave a review, tell me what you think. Come find me on tumblr at ak-kriegs :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I meant for this to be up over my Christmas break but my depression got worse and I slept a lot and I'm just sooooooo sorry. This chapter is literally not good, but please enjoy it anyway.

Kara sleeps for days. The sun lamps in Alex's lab stay turned to their highest, Kara periodically having to be moved from one bed to another so the lamps can cool down, take time of their own to regenerate. Alex doesn't leave the DEO, barely leaves Kara's side. J'onn fights with her, forces her into one of the many on-call rooms to sleep, sighing sadly when he lets her emerge hours later, taking note of the dark circles under her eyes.

“Her vitals have improved,” Vasquez says when Alex approaches, raising a hand to squeeze the woman's shoulder. “She grumbled a bit when I went to check on her, so I can only assume she'll back up and at it soon enough.”

Alex nods and smiles softly at Vasquez, watching as she turns and walks off, dropping down into her chair. She stands there for only a moment longer before she goes back to Kara, pulling her stool over and resting beside the bed. The agent lifts a hand and runs it through Kara's hair, biting her lip to keep her tears at bay. Kara's eyebrows pull together and Alex freezes, fingers getting caught in knots when Kara's head moves, eyes fluttering slightly. Alex sits silently and watches, breath catching when Kara's eyes slide open, blinking against the light from the lamps.

“Bright,” she croaks, frowning as she closes her eyes and clears her throat. “Too bright.”

Alex jumps up and quickly works at turning all the lamps off, hurrying to turn off the lab's lights as well before she's falling back at Kara's side, tears falling freely down her cheeks. “You're awake,” she whispers, cupping Kara's head gently in her hands. “How do you feel?”

Kara chances opening her eyes again and searches for Alex, relaxing slightly when she finds her. “Tired. Sore.” She gives Alex a weak smile. “Hungry.”

Alex lets out a watery laugh and presses her forehead to Kara's, eyes squeezed shut. “We'll get you out of bed and cleaned up before we get food. I'll have Vasquez order.” Kara nods and lets Alex pull away, watching from the bed as she sticks her head from the room and speaks to the other agent, sitting up slightly to wave when Alex gestures back at her. Vasquez grins and nods, Kara barely catching the glint of a tear rolling down her cheek.

Alex returns and helps Kara up the rest of the way, carrying the alien’s full weight out of the lab and into the bullpen, Kara blushing a bright pink when the room erupts into applause, J'onn smiling proudly from the middle of a huddle. Their walk to a more private room is slow, Kara shuffling along and hissing in pain, Alex gently pushing her forward. Once in the room Kara lets out a quiet cry, falling against the nearest wall. Alex wipes at her eyes and bends at the knees, grunting slightly as she curls an arm under Kara’s legs and lifts, moving even slower than before to the bathroom. She sets Kara on the toilet when they enter, the blonde’s face screwed up in pain.

Alex runs a hand under her eyes and turns the shower on, looking down at Kara. “You ready for this?”

Kara shakes her head. “No. But I feel gross, so I’m going to do it anyway.” She smiles weakly. “Help me up.”

Alex does as told and pulls Kara up, helping her out of the supersuit still clinging to her body. She guides Kara into the shower and rolls her sleeves up, flinching when Kara yelps.

“I know,” she says, rubbing Kara’s back, “I know. Just five minutes, Kar. You’ll be cleaner in five minutes.”

\-      -      -

Five minutes and multiple muttered curses later Kara is clean and in fresh clothes, settled in a bed with a blanket wrapped tight around her legs, J’onn and Alex sitting beside her. J'onn is explaining what happened before Kara was subdued, how Alex managed to defeat her long enough to get her safely to the DEO. Kars listens intently with her eyebrows pulled tightly together, hands twisted into the blanket around her waist.

“I didn't hurt you?” she asks, looking over at Alex.

“Not as bad as you could've. A few bruises and cuts, but that's about it.” Alex takes Kara's hand and squeezes it softly. “I think I did more damage to you than you did to me.”

Kara nods and starts to reply when there's a knock at the door, Vasquez popping her head in only a few seconds later. “Your food is here,” she says, stepping into the room to set down the bags she'd had in her arms. “Enough to feed a village.” She rests a hand on Kara's shoulder before she leaves, nodding at J'onn and smiling at Alex.

J'onn takes that as his cue to leave as well, leaving with a wish to feel better and eat good, his eyes soft when he looks at Kara wrapped up on the bed. “Take care of her, Agent.”

Alex sees him out with a warm smile, accepting a quick hug before the door is shut, leaving her and Kara alone. She gathers the bags of food and climbs onto the bed next to Kara, silently taking the containers out and setting them next to her, laughing quietly when Kara finds the potstickers and immediately shoves two into her mouth. They eat in silence, Kara practically inhaling all of the food she can, even taking the food that Alex doesn't eat. They're done quickly, the paper bags and plastic containers thrown onto the floor to clear off the bed, Kara stretched out with her head in Alex's lap.

“Tell me what you're thinking,” Alex whispers, running a hand through Kara's hair. “You have to have a lot going through your head right now.”

“I went to a club the other night,” Kara says, “when the red kryptonite started infecting me.” She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, counts to ten before she opens them again. “I met a woman. We talked, we danced. She took me home.”

Alex shifts and searches for Kara's hand, holding it tightly between both of her hands. “I'm not going to judge you, Kara.”

“No, I know,” Kara replies. “But I- I remember her. I remember that night, but I don't remember anything that happened while I was infected. That night, Alex.. It was- I was- it was like a secret held for years was finally revealed. I left in the middle of the night. I felt sick and my body was.. vibrating almost. I didn't want to hurt her, so I left.”

Alex doesn't say anything, doesn't know what to say, so she just shifts around until she's on her side, Kara rolling over into her arms with a weary sigh. She feels the tears hit her neck before she hears Kara crying, so she only wraps Kara up tighter, pulling the blanket up over them, pressing a firm kiss to Kara's head when the blonde burrows even deeper, seeking the warmth she'd lost while infected. They both sleep soundly, Alex the safe haven to Kara's lost and tired traveller.

\-      -       -

Much to the dismay of her sister and co-workers Kara immediately goes back to work, happily diving in to working with Miss Grant once again. The media queen seems to be unbothered by the recent attack on her, going about CatCo with the same power as before, perfectly content with showing the city that she overcame the darkest point the city's hero had seen.

Despite Alex telling Kara how much she dislikes Kara returning so soon the blonde stands firm in her decision, entering CatCo the next Monday morning with her head held high and her back straight, ready to take on the day. She shows no sign of the trauma she went through, only smiles and pays attention, introducing Cat to her cousin Clark Kent when he comes about. Cat all but melts, charmed by Clark and his good looks.

Clark convinces Cat to let him take Kara out to an interview with him, stating that if she's got her sights set on being a reporter than who better to teach her the ropes than him. Cat wholeheartedly agrees, sending Kara off with a do good wish and a wink to Clark. Clark doesn't tell Kara where they're going until after they arrive at the building and board the elevator. His jaw is set but his eyes flit about nervously, Kara watching silently as he seems to go through a million thoughts in only a few seconds.

“Clark?” she asks, placing a hand on his arm. “Are you okay?”

Clark nods and smiles. “Fine, Kara. I knew someone who was related to who I'm interviewing today.”

Kara nods and bites her lip, leaving Clark to prepare himself. When they arrive on the floor and the elevator doors open Kara has to blink back tears, the white of the walls and floor almost blinding. She follows Clark to a desk several feet down the hall, smiling softly at the woman sitting behind it.

“Clark Kent, two o'clock,” the man says. “Is she in?”

“Yes, Mr. Kent. Go on through.” The woman nods at the door on the wall beside her and glances at Kara, eyeing her for a moment. “And you are?”

“From CatCo Worldwide Media. But not a reporter. Just.. tagging along.” The woman, who Kara guesses is an assistant, shrugs and lets her through, shaking her head when the door shuts behind the two.

Once inside the room Kara looks over to Clark. “Who is this interview with, Clark?”

“Lena Luthor,” someone says instead. “Mr. Kent, it's a pleasure to see you again.”

Kara stops and blinks slowly, turning to face the person who spoke. Her breath catches when she lays eyes on the person- woman- and she feels herself flush. “Uh- I- h-hello, Miss Luthor.” Images flash through her head, green eyes and dark hair, screamed curses and an open balcony door. She remembers dark clubs and smoke, a racing heart and soft fingers tracing flaming tracks down her stomach.

Lena looks up and freezes momentarily, the same images flashing through her head, but with blue eyes tinged red and blonde hair. She swallows and stands, holding a hand out. “You are?”

“Me?” Kara asks. “I.. My name is Kara. Kara Danvers.”

Lena smiles and shakes Kara's hand when its slid into hers, firm and warm. “It's so nice to meet you. Please, Mr. Kent, Miss Danvers, have a seat. Let's get this interview started.”

Kara bites her lip and sits, back straight and staring firmly at the window behind the desk. When she chances a glance up she catches Lena looking directly at her, green eyes piercing and calculating but simultaneously soft and lovely, and she feels herself blush even harder, feels the heat spread across her face and down her chest, the tips of her ears burning. Lena smiles and winks at Kara, turning to focus on Clark instead.

For the rest of the interview Kara sits and listens, only asking questions when asked if she has any, only looking up when spoken to directly. She catches Lena watching her more than once, catches the thoughtful look and the flash of memories behind her eyes. It's not until the end that she finds herself watching the dark haired woman, eyes roaming her face. Kara smiles when Lena meets her eye, soft and shy, hands clasped tightly in her lap. She follows suit when Clark stands, shakes Lena’s hand after he does, turns to leave when Clark pulls a ringing phone out of his bag.

He leaves quickly and without a second look, leaving Kara standing awkwardly in front of Lena’s desk. They stare at each other silently, memories still flowing through their minds.

“I still can't understand what you said before you left that night,” Lena says. “But in all fairness, I _was_ half asleep. For all I know, you could've been speaking English.” She rounds the desk and leans against it. “No more red eyes.”

“Testing for Halloween,” Kara blurts out. “Contacts that change colors.”

Lena laughs quietly. “Interesting.” She goes silent for a moment and then looks up. “Not even a note. But you left the balcony door open.”

“I was going through something. I felt that leaving my number would've been the wrong decision.” Kara screams at herself internally, cringing at the lies she's coming up with. “As for the balcony.. I'm sorry, Miss Luthor. I must've opened it for fresh air and then forgot to close it before I left.”

“And what about now?” Lena asks, turning to face Kara, her arms crossed over her chest. “Where are you at now?”

Kara looks at the floor, frowning deeply. “Better. Getting better.” Lena raises a hand and squeezes Kara's arm. “But good enough to leave my number.”

Lena laughs and Kara grins, pleased with Lena’s reaction. She takes a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbles down her number, flushing when Lena takes it from her slowly, their hands brushing softly.

“I'm sure Miss Grant is missing you.” Lena takes Kara's hand and shakes it once more. “Have a good day, Miss Danvers.”

“You, too, Miss Luthor,” Kara responds. She leaves the building quickly and quietly, practically running back to CatCo. She arrives at CatCo and speeds upstairs, flinging herself down at her desk with a sigh. She takes a minute to gather herself before she empties her bag, jumping when her phone pings loudly.

 _Unknown Number_ : Seven tonight, meet me outside of L-Corp. I want to talk. - Lena

Kara slumps back into her chair and groans, closing her eyes tightly. Seconds later she sits back up, eyes wide and heart racing. “I slept with Lena Luthor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/7/18 ~ You guys, I promise I'm working on the fourth chapter, but there's a lot going on right now with school and I've not had much time to just sit and write. Truthfully, I do what I can in short bursts and go with that. I'm sorry this is taking forever, but please continue to be patient. Thank you all for sticking with me!


	4. Chapter 4

Kara shoves a hand into her pocket as she walks to L-Corp, all too aware of the nervous sweat that's broken out across her forehead. She frowns and pushes her glasses back up her nose, pulling her phone out of her purse to look at the text that Lena had sent an hour earlier.

_Lena Luthor_ : I'll be waiting for you outside. I hope you show.

Kara takes a deep breath and rounds the corner, stopping for a second when she spots Lena leaning against the building, the perfect picture of elegance and power. She takes in the black heels and tight skirt, the dark red shirt tucked loosely into the skirt that's unbuttoned far too low to be considered professional, blood red lips and perfect hair. She blinks and shakes her head, steeling her nerves as she makes her way closer.

Once close enough she speaks out, voice slightly shaky as she says, “Miss Luthor.”

Lena’s head raises and she glances over the top of her sunglasses, lips curling into a smirk when her gaze catches on Kara. “Please, call me Lena.” She smiles when Kara stops in front of her. “Thank you for showing up.”

Kara shrugs. “You said you wanted to talk to me, and I'm not one to avoid having important conversations. So, here I am.”

Lena nods and straightens, dropping her phone into her purse. “Have you had dinner?” Kara shakes her head. “How does Chinese sound? There's a new place a few blocks over that I've heard is quite good.”

“Chinese sounds good.” Kara wrinkles her nose. “Amazing, actually. I'm starving.”

Lena laughs quietly and turns, gesturing for Kara to follow her. “If it's alright, we're going to walk there. I've already let my driver off for the night.”

“No, that's okay! I've been sitting at my desk for most of the day anyway. A little walking would be good for me.” Kara smiles when Lena glances at her, but otherwise walks beside the CEO silently, both hands now clutching tightly at the strap hanging over her shoulder. She soaks up the evening sunlight, head turned up toward the sky, using her ears to follow Lena’s steps and making sure she doesn’t stray too far or run into anything. Kara startles slightly when a hand touches her shoulder, squeaking quietly when the contact jolts her back into reality.

“Are you alright?” Lena asks, pushing her sunglasses up to rest on the top of her head.

“Yeah, fine,” Kara says, nodding quickly. “Just zoned out.” She smiles reassuringly and reaches up to pat Lena’s hand.

Lena watches her for a moment before she turns and continues walking, Kara watching where she’s going this time. They arrive at their destination only a few minutes later, Kara hurrying to open the door and hold it for a couple leaving the restaurant, eyes crinkling with how wide she smiles when Lena thanks her. They're seated quickly, Lena thanking the hostess quietly after they're shown to a table, nestled comfortably in a semi-secluded corner with a window on one side, allowing Kara to bask in the remaining sunlight. A waiter soon appears to take their drink orders, hurrying off after repeating their order back to them, Kara watching him leave with a wrinkled nose.

“Everything okay?” Lena asks, raising an eyebrow when Kara’s gaze shifts back.

“Yes,” Kara says, reaching up to push her glasses back up her nose. “He just looked at me weird.”

Lena frowns and nods, looking at Kara silently. “I’ve been thinking, Miss Danvers.” Kara straightens, rolls her shoulders and takes a deep breath before she asks,

“About what, Miss Luthor?”

“The other night. The club, the dancing, the hours after we left..” Lena looks up and meets Kara’s eyes, taking pride in knowing she’s the cause of the deep red blush creeping up her neck. “Mostly your eyes.”

“M-my eyes?” Kara asks. “What.. what do you mean?”

Before she replies Lena catches sight of their waiter returning and squares her shoulders, thanks the man for her drink and gives him her dinner order, sipping at the water while Kara does the same. “What I mean,” she says when the waiter retreats again, “is that I believe you were lying when you told me you were wearing color changing contacts.” Kara opens her mouth to reply and Lena holds up a hand, silencing the blonde quickly. “Miss Danvers. I know when people are lying to me. Which leads me to my next topic.”

“Which is?” Kara asks quietly, shrinking back into her seat.

“I’m sure you heard that Supergirl had some trouble the other night. That she ‘went evil,’ as some of the news sources phrased it.” Kara nods. “I managed to get ahold of some footage that had been taken during her.. rampage. I was looking through it, just to see what happened, but then I noticed something.” Kara sits up and leans forward, ears trained on everything that Lena is saying. Lena lowers her voice as she continues, saying, “It took some enhancing and a bit of cleaning up, but my tech team was able to get a clear image of Supergirl’s face. Her eyes were red, much like yours whenever they ‘changed.’”

“Miss Luthor, I-”

“I’m not stupid,” Lena cuts in. “In fact, I’m quite literally the opposite. A genius, if you will. It didn’t take long, and with a bit of photoshop and another web search I found some interesting information.”

Kara swallows and curls her hands into fists. “What did you find out, Miss Luthor?” she gets out through clenched teeth.

“Why don’t you tell me, _Supergirl_?” Lena sits back and picks up her glass, sipping quietly as Kara thinks, face turning redder by the minute. “You see, Miss Danvers, it may have taken my brother some time to figure out Superman’s identity, but I’m not my brother. I’m smarter.” She stops and smirks, eyes lit with a fire that has Kara squirming in her seat.

“Y-you know about Clark?” Kara whispers, gripping the edge of the table, unaware of the wood splintering under her fingers.

“The last son of Krypton, the Man of Steel, raised in Smallville, Kansas but currently lives in Metropolis with his wife, Lois Lane. He works at the Daily Planet alongside Lois, is best friends with James Olsen, who works as a photographer for CatCo Worldwide Media and dated Lucy Lane, Clark's sister-in-law.” Lena catches Kara’s frantic eyes and sighs, “Lex kept files. Dozens of them. On Superman, anything he knew about his parents, Lois and Lucy, James, your parents-” she catches Kara's gazes and frowns, “- _you_.”

Kara squeezes the table and lowers her head, sighing sadly as she looks at the hand shaped dents left in the wood. “Miss Luthor..”

“I'm different than my brother.” Lena reaches forward and takes Kara's hands, rubbing her knuckles in short, soft strokes. “Kara.” Kara looks up, eyes watering slightly. “I'm _different_. I'm not going to use my knowledge of your identity against you; I'm not going to use it to my advantage. I _promise_ , Kara.”

Kara nods and pulls a hand from Lena’s grasp to wipe at her eyes, letting out a wet laugh when Lena hands her a napkin. “My sister isn't going to be happy,” she says, dropping her hand back to the table and watching as Lena takes hold of it again. “She won't trust you.”

“And neither does half of the city,” Lena replies, smiling amusedly. “But I'm planning on changing that over time. I'm going to do good. I'm going to prove that I'm not my last name.”

Kara tilts her head and grins crookedly, eyes twinkling in the dying sunlight. “Well, I may not be a reporter yet, but know that I'm behind you. One hundred percent.” She stops and shakes her head, wrinkling her nose slightly. “So is Supergirl,” she adds in a whisper.

Lena laughs, eyes lit with joy. She quiets as their food is brought out, not even giving the waiter a second look before she's watching Kara in amazement, mouth dropped open as the blonde practically swallows her food whole, barely taking any time to breathe between bites.

Kara freezes and and flushes slightly, swallowing harshly as Lena raises an eyebrow. “I'm sorry,” she laughs, pushing her plate away before wiping at her mouth with a napkin. “I haven't had much time to eat today and I.. eat a lot of food.”

Lena smiles softly and nudges Kara's plate closer to her, “That’s quite alright, Miss-”

“Kara,” the blonde interjects, looking at Lena in slight amusement. “Please, call me Kara.”

“Kara,” Lena says quietly, nodding to herself. “Well then, Kara, call me Lena.”

Kara mutters “Lena” to herself and grins goofily, pushing her glasses up with the tip of her finger. “Lena it is.”

They share a shy smile, both women looking down when they catch the other blushing. They eat the rest of the meal while making light conversation, Kara often finding herself staring silently and in awe at Lena as she rambles about science, the CEO unaware of the vast knowledge Kara holds in her head. Kara argues with Lena about the bill, only giving in when Lena flashes her a smile and points out that she had asked Kara to meet her and not the other way around.

Lena offers to call her driver and Kara declines, opting instead to walk home, the gentle breeze soothing her in a way she didn’t know she needed. Lena walks with her, their shoulders brushing with every step. The silence is comfortable, Kara stumbling when she laughs at something Lena had said, taking the hand Lena holds out to steady herself. Once outside Kara's apartment they stop, Kara looking down at her feet.

“Come up with me,” she whispers, looking back up to lock eyes with Lena. “We don't have to do anything. We can just sit and talk if you want.”

Lena tilts her head and bites her lip, smiling as she nods. “Alright.”

Kara leads her into the building, gently slipping her hand into Lena’s when the elevator doors shut behind them. She catches Lena’s gaze, eyes wide and happy. Her own smile is soft but wide, prompting Lena to return one in likeness.

\-       -       -

They sit together on Kara's couch for hours, talking about anything and everything they can think of. Kara shows Lena her favorite tv show, showcases her various paintings when Lena notices them by the window, makes hot chocolate and watches with a delighted grin as Lena sighs in bliss at the warm liquid.

“Danvers family recipe,” she says quietly. “Really comforts the soul.”

Lena agrees and shifts on the couch, glancing down at her watch and frowning when she reads _12:03_. “It's late,” she says, frown only deepening. “I should head home.” She leans forward to set her mug down on the coffee table and then stands, shuffling back a little when Kara stands as well.

“Stay the night,” she blurts, wincing after she says it. “Not- not like that. We'll just sleep. Unless, you know, you want different.”

“Kara, I-”

“You yourself said it's late,” Kara cuts in. “Too late to call your driver, and no cabbie will want to drive you home. So stay here. I'll take the couch.”

“I'm not kicking you out of your bed.” Lena raises an eyebrow, daring Kara to challenge her.

“I'm not letting you sleep on the couch,” Kara counters.

“We'll share your bed then?”

“If that's okay with you.”

Lena makes a show of thinking about it, raising a hand to tap her chin thoughtfully. “It'll be fine, Kara.”

Kara nods, more so to reassure herself than anything, and turns on her heel, leading Lena to her bedroom. She flicks the lights on by the bed when she enters, immediately wincing at the clothes strewn all over her floor.

“Sorry ‘bout the mess,” she apologizes. “I didn't think I'd have company tonight.” Lena assures Kara that it's fine and watches as the blonde digs through her dresser, pulling out a pair of sweats and a hoodie. “Here, these should fit you. The bathroom is just through that door over there. Toothbrushes are in the bottom left drawer of the sink.”

Lena smiles gratefully and heads to the bathroom, carefully stepping out of the skirt and blouse she'd chosen that morning. She can hear Kara mumbling to herself, can hear the dresser drawers get pulled open and then pushed shut, laughing to herself when Kara lets out a particularly loud “good golly!”

By the time she's finished changing and brushed her teeth Kara has cleaned the room and sat on the end of the bed, waiting patiently for Lena to finish in the bathroom to use it for herself. Lena emerges with a bare face and tired eyes, watching Kara enter the bathroom as she lays her clothes out on a chair in the corner of the room. She waits awkwardly by the bed for Kara to return, exhaustion seeping into her bones quickly.

Kara takes the lead once she finishes her business and slides onto her side of the bed, burrowing down under the blankets and sighing tiredly. Lena follows suit and curls up herself, eyes fluttering shut as soon as her head hits the pillow. Kara's bed is soft and warm, and after a few minutes Lena takes note of the faint scent of _Kara_ lingering on the sheets around her.

Kara whispers, “Goodnight, Lena,” before she switches the lights off.

Lena mumbles back a, “G,night,” and then drifts off, the warmth radiating off the alien beside her combined with the warm blankets lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what's up I'm a pos and I'm so very sorry that it's taken me 84 years to update, but I finally did it and I'm just proud it happened. It's not the best, despite the time spent on it, but it's been a rough few months.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all so much for waiting it out. I appreciate you all so much and I'm glad that you enjoy my work so much. 
> 
> I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what's up you guys yes I'm back and I'm very sorry
> 
> It's not the longest, but I tried my best and that's all that matters to me at the moment

Lena wakes to a heavy warmth settled across her side, a solid form pressed firmly against her back. She smiles tiredly and stretches out, the body behind her shifting and curling around her even more. With a quiet sigh she turns over, pulling her head back slightly when she comes face to face with a still sleeping Kara, the woman's face screwed up in discomfort.

“Kara?” she asks, raising a hand up to poke at Kara's cheek.

Kara mumbles and shifts again, eyes opening slowly. She looks blearily at Lena and releases a quiet yelp, scooting away and sitting up rather quickly. “Lena! I'm sorry! I- um- I-”

“Kara, it's fine. A little cuddling never hurt anyone.” Lena reaches out and squeezes Kara's arm reassuringly, gaze soft and smile even softer. “It wasn't unwelcome.”

Kara nods and slides off of the bed, lifting her arms above her head and stretching, letting out a noise that reminds Lena of a purring cat. “You're free to use the shower if you need to,” she says around a yawn, scratching at her shoulder. “Would you like coffee?”

Lena nods once and stands herself, gathering the clothes she had laid out on a chair in the room and disappearing into the bathroom. The shower is short but hot, enough to wake her a bit but leaves the rest to the coffee, and she emerges with pink skin, a cloud of steam rising around her in the small bathroom. She dresses quickly and does her best to dry her hair, looking at her bare face in the mirror as she brushes her teeth and frowning.

Lena checks her phone as she makes her way to Kara's kitchen, scrolling through email after email, dismissing most with a wrinkle of her nose. Kara's already made coffee and has two mugs sitting out, one filled just short of the top, waiting for anything Lena might wish to put in.

Kara grins when she enters, blue eyes bright in the sunlight streaming in from her windows. “There's creamer in the fridge and anything else in this cabinet.” She taps a door and cocks her head to the side. “Feel free to use anything you want. Do you mind if I go shower?”

Lena huffs out a laugh and shakes her head, taking the cup of coffee left on the counter and sipping at it. “Not at all. I'll be fine for a few minutes. But I do wish to speak to you when you're done.”

Kara pales a little but nods, turns around and speeds into her bedroom, stripping of her pyjamas and showering, only slowing to a normal once the water stops flowing, taking a moment to herself to breathe and collect her thoughts. She takes a few minutes to brush out her hair and brush her teeth, taking even longer to find comfortable but nice clothes. She finally settles on a well worn pair of jeans and one of her softer sweaters, the Midvale high school mascot printed proudly on the front. Kara slides her glasses on as she heads back to the kitchen, stopping a few feet from the counter when she notices Lena facing the stove, swaying her hips to the music drifting over softly from the radio perched on one of Kara's bookshelves.

“Lena?”

Lena turns and blushes lightly, shoulders tensing a bit under Kara's gaze. “I hope you don't mind,” she says, waving a spatula at Kara. “I thought I might make a little breakfast. To thank you for letting me stay.”

Kara smiles widely and skips to Lena's side, looking down at the pan resting on the stove. “You didn't have to do that!” She nudges Lena's shoulder with one of her own. “But thank you. That's very kind.”

Lena smirks and goes back to the pan, aware of Kara's presence as she finishes frying the bacon Kara had in her fridge. After a moment Kara moves away and drops onto a stool, tracing a finger around the rim of her mug. Lena finishes not long after, taking Kara's direction to pull a couple of plates from the cabinet above her head, sliding one to Kara after piling bacon on top of it. She rounds the counter and takes a seat next to Kara, laughing a little when Kara bites into a piece of bacon and moans quietly, eyes closing of their own accord.

“This is amazing!” She turns to Lena and smiles dreamily. “How much would it cost for you to make me bacon every morning?”

“For a friend?” Lena asks, watching Kara nod in response. “Free of charge.”

Kara grins and continues eating, breath hitching a bit when Lena turns to face her again, face serious and jaw clenched.

“I know my last name is a big incentive for people to not trust me,” she starts, leaning against the counter. “I can only hope that you'll trust me. You said your sister won't like it, me knowing your identity, but I promise you, Kara, I mean you and the citizens of National City no harm.”

Kara swallows roughly and thinks for a moment, eyes darting around her now mostly empty plate. “The people I work for, they'll want to speak to you. There will be legal documents. Meetings. They'll try to scare you.”

Lena reaches out and pats Kara's knee, letting it rest softly after. “That's okay.”

“You'll be in more danger. Lena- I- there are people out there who want to hurt me. They'll stop at nothing to do it. They'll use anyone they can.”

“I can almost guarantee I've been through worse.”

“Knowing my identity comes with many things.” Kara lays her hand in on top of Lena's and smiles sadly. “It's a secret you'll have to keep.”

“I've kept many secrets in my life.” Lena shifts her hand so it's palm up, watching quietly as her fingers fit perfectly between Kara's. “This secrets is child's play compared to most.”

Kara nods and drops her head. “Clark won't be happy. He.. he'll demand we lose contact. He'll beg me, he'll threaten you.” She shrugs and plays with Lena's fingers. “But ultimately, he can't say no to me. I'm still his older cousin.”

Lena shakes her head and laughs. “Clark doesn't scare me. It takes a lot to do that.”

“That's a good quality to have. Especially in a world like this.”

“Being scared and being a Luthor are two things that never happen together. We're raised to.. to conquer. Overcome and lead.”

“You're changing that. You're making your name good."

Lena looks over at Kara, green eyes soft. “Slowly, but yes. My brother did a lot of horrible, unspeakable things. My mother, well, she's no angel either. I'm the black sheep.”

“You're perfect,” Kara breathes, raising a hand to cup Lena's cheek. “It doesn't matter what your last name is. You were destined to do good, and you're doing it.”

Lena smiles and leans into Kara's touch, humming lightly at the warm contact. “You really know how to make a woman's heart flutter, Kara Danvers,” she sighs, turning her head to press a kiss to Kara's palm.

Kara flushes and bites at her lip, leaning in just a bit, eyes flitting around Lena's face for any sign of discomfort. There's none, and with a slight nod, Kara leans in even further, brushing her lips against Lena's, letting out a squeak when Lena pulls her closer and deepens the kiss, moving away only when her need for air grows. Kara's gaze turns dreamy, her smile goofy, promoting a happy one from Lena.

Kara pulls Lena back over and kisses her again, smiling through the kiss and laughing quietly when Lena knocks their foreheads together.

They spend a few moments with their foreheads together, trading light kisses and a little words, only fully pulling away from each other when a knock sounds at Kara's door, followed by a rather loud and agitated, “Kara! Open the door! I need to talk to you!”

Kara stumbles off the stool and looks at Lena, eyes wild and heart racing.

“I.. Who is it?” Lena asks.

Kara visibly swallows and wipes her hands on her sweater, smile apologetic and slightly scared. “It's my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some thought and a somewhat long break, I've decided to wrap this story up after the sixth chapter. My upload schedule is absolutely horrible, I am not consistent at all. I'm sorry. But please, stick around, I've got more works in progress!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> S


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals, this chapter is really short and really really shitty, but I've been struggling ever since the last update to figure out how to end this, and I finally decided it was this or nothing at all. So, here's to the end. Thank you all for the continued support and feedback, it's much appreciated.

_They spend a few moments with their foreheads together, trading light kisses and a little words, only fully pulling away from each other when a knock sounds at Kara's door, followed by a rather loud and agitated, “Kara! Open the door! I need to talk to you!”_

_Kara stumbles off the stool and looks at Lena, eyes wild and heart racing._

_“I.. Who is it?” Lena asks._

_Kara visibly swallows and wipes her hands on her sweater, smile apologetic and slightly scared. “It's my sister._ ”

//

Kara swings the door open and smiles widely, stepping forward just enough to ensure that Alex can't step into the apartment. “Alex! Hey! What's up?”

Alex levels Kara with a hard look and sets her jaw, moving towards the apartment and bouncing back when Kara doesn't budge. “Kara, let me in.”

“Why?” Kara asks, gripping at the door frame. “What do you need?”

“I _need_ to talk to you.” Alex squares her shoulders. “Now.”

The two women stare at each other for a moment before Kara shifts, allowing Alex to step into the apartment. Alex looks around and freezes when she sees Lena, sitting stiffly at the counter where Kara had left her. Lena only looks at Alex, an eyebrow arched in a silent question.

“I was hoping what Winn had told me wasn't true,” Alex says, turning so she can look at both Kara and Lena. “But it seems that my faith is shit.”

“What are you talking about?” Kara asks, settling on a stool next to Lena as Alex rummages around in her cabinet for what Kara assumes is a hidden bottle of whiskey. She sighs and shakes her head. “Top cabinet on the right. Behind the bag of flour.”

Alex stretches out and reaches blindly into the cabinet, dropping back down to her feet with the half empty bottle clutched in her hand, the other hand snagging a clean mug before she turns, a frown set deeply on her face. After a hearty amount is poured into the mug and half of it downed in one gulp, Alex levels Kara with upset eyes. “Winn texted,” she starts, leaning back against the counter, bottle and mug held closely to her chest. “Said there was a bit of trouble. He sent me a screenshot of his twitter, and there was one picture trending.” She stops and downs the rest of the whiskey, frown only deepening. “It was of you and Luthor over here. I was hoping it was photoshopped or some shit, but now I know that was stupid.”

Kara sits up straight and shoots a glare at her sister, blood boiling as Alex continues speaking. She freezes when Alex mentions Lena's last name, grabs the edge of her counter unconsciously and feels it shatter under her palms. “Alex, shut up!” she finally yells, sending her other hand through the counter as well, the broken pieces scattering across the floor. “Lena's not like that, Alex! She's not her last name, you- you insensitive jerk! She's so much more than that. She's kind and generous and funny and she treats people kindly, and most of the time they don't deserve it. You have no idea what she's like. You're judging her based on her family's history, but Rao, Alex, if someone were to do that to you, you'd have them on their back and begging for mercy. You don't get to judge her.”

Alex blinks, staring at Kara with an open mouth, her drink frozen in midair. “Kara-”

“She's right, you know,” Lena cuts in, reaching out to squeeze Kara's hand softly. “A lot of people in this city are so quick to determine what kind of person I am just because of who my brother is. I'm nothing like him. I'm the complete opposite, and I understand if you can't see that. But please, don't let this cause you two to fight. I'm not worth it.”

Kara looks at Lena sadly, blue eyes filled with tears. “A lot of people are asses,” she whispers, glancing angrily at Alex. “But some of them can change.”

Alex nods once, setting the mug and whiskey bottle on the counter beside her. “Alright. Here's how this will go: you two will continue with whatever it is you have going on, I'll thank Winn a few more times for deleting any trace of the picture, and we'll-” she points to Kara, “talk later. About.. things.”

“Things?” Kara wrinkles her nose and then pales, biting her lip anxiously. “She knows.”

Alex grunts and rubs at her head, shaking it as she steps around the counter and walks to the door. “Another day. This will be saved for another day. Have fun. Use protection. Be safe. Call Hank in about two hours to pick me up from the bar." The door is opened and then shut after that, the sound of Alex talking to herself audible even as she makes her way to the elevator.

Kara exhales slowly and turns to face Lena. “I'm so.. sorry about that,” she laughs softly. “Alex is a lot.”

Lena only laughs in response, grabbing at Kara's shirt and pulling her to her. “She had some good advice, though,” Lena breathes, poking at Kara's chest. “We'll have to use protection.” She grins almost predatorily, and squeezes Kara's waist with the hand not resting on her chest. “Has the girl of steel ever tested her self-restrain in the bedroom before?” With a quick shake of her head from Kara Lena is on her feet, pulling the alien to her bedroom with a loud laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for sticking with me throughout this story. It truly means a lot. 
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> S.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a review! Come find me on tumblr at ak-kriegs :)


End file.
